The invention relates to a packaging for a multimedia storage medium like a mini CD, a CD, a SupremeCARD, cut CD, a DVD, memory chips and other mass storage media (further called storage medium).
Such packaging is well known. As basis a card made from a fiber containing material is used, for example made from paper or cardboard. It is well known, to provide such cards with a bulge, whose shape corresponds to the storage medium to be contained. Reference is made to the following publications:
(1) GB 23 49 359 A
This publication shows a card with an impression for containing a storage medium. The localization of the data storage medium (CD) takes place by means of a circular adhesive area 8. Instead of the adhesive film sector-patterned flaps 13 are intended.
(2) WO 00 66 368 A1
The packaging described here exhibits only in outlines an impression of undetermined depth. A securing against falling out of the storage medium is also missing here.
(3) FR 27 72 350 A1
This publication shows a card, which carries a storage medium in a way not specified in more detail.
(4) WO 00 56 555 A1
The same applies here, as with publication (3).
(5) DE 297 11 577 U1
The packaging represented here serves the purpose of containing a storage medium, while nothing is stated about the localization of the storage medium at the card.
(6) DE 296 19 409 U1
The same applies here as concerning publication (5).
(7) DE 29612 920 U1
The same applies here as concerning the packaging according to publication (5).
(8) DE 196 46 397 A1
Concerning this packaging the same applies as concerning the packaging according to publication (5).
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,492 A1
The recess for containing a CD or similar is not created by impression, but by punching from a sheet (“inner sheet 8”).
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,040
describes a procedure for imprinting a CD packaging made from paper or cardboard. Hereby an elastic body is used, in order to obtain a better imprint.
The well-known packagings have disadvantages depending upon design and method of manufacturing. These are for example high manufacturing costs, an unsatisfactory durability, or a lack of aesthetics.